This invention relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to wireless communications circuitry with that supports antenna sharing on handheld electronic devices.
Handheld electronic-devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Due in part to their mobile nature, handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. Handheld electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations. For example, cellular telephones may communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz (e.g., the main Global System for Mobile Communications or GSM cellular telephone bands). Handheld electronic devices may also use short-range wireless communications links. For example, handheld electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) band at 2.4 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the number of components that are used. For example, in some wireless designs a single antenna is shared by two transceivers. Because there is only a single antenna with this type of approach, device size is minimized.
It is not always desirable to share an antenna in a wireless device. In conventional shared antenna arrangements with two transceivers operating on a shared communications frequency, the two transceivers compete with each other for use of the antenna. If, for example, data is being received by one of the transceivers, data cannot be received by the other transceiver. This may lead to dropped data packets and service interruptions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry for wireless handheld electronic devices.